


Unstoppable

by nzprincesskenny



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Bonding, Family Bonding, Mute sun, Other, kinda? theyre not exactly family, red and blue are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nzprincesskenny/pseuds/nzprincesskenny
Summary: He felt powerful, he felt absolutely unstoppable, completely destroying any trainer who was lucky enough to reach him. 
This only really lasted a few hours, however, as a very familiar (and very unwelcome) face walked up to greet him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wasnt digging the guzmaxprotag fics on here at all so i wrote this out of spite

He felt powerful, he felt absolutely unstoppable, completely destroying any trainer who was lucky enough to reach him. This only really lasted a few hours, however, as a very familiar (and very unwelcome) face walked up to greet him. What was his name again? S...un??? He didn't really remember, the kid never mentioned his name, Guzma wasn't even sure if he heard him speak at all.

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, both waiting for the other to say something. Guzma finally spoke, arms folded, “Heh, not like you have much of a choice, but are you ready to take on ya boy, Guzma?” Sun's expression didn't change and Guzma assumed that was a yes? It was impossible to tell what this kid was thinking sometimes. His Vaporeon answered for him instead as it leapt off his shoulder, ready as ever for battle.

“I'll take that as a yeah, then.” As he sent out Golisopod he muttered for what felt like the 100th time, “And I won't lose this time.”

He lost, badly.

Okay, maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought, it was a surprisingly tough battle, even Sun seemed to be struggling, even if he didn't really show it. But he pulled through at the last second, like he always did. Guzma wasn't strong enough, not yet. He needed to get stronger, stronger. If he couldn't beat Sun what hope did he have of taking on Red and Blue?  _Guzma, what is wrong with you???_

Sun had finished healing his Pokemon and turned to Guzma, he looked like he was miming something but Guzma didn't even pause to look, walking straight past him and making his way down the tree.  _What is wrong with you? What is WRONG with you?!_  The words pounded in his head as he stormed away from the Battle Tree. He was going to get stronger. He would be the strongest trainer there ever was. He was goi-

He was promptly cut out of his thoughts as a Tauros charged in front of him, simultaneously scaring the shit out of him and pissing him off when he saw who was riding it because he just wanted to be left alone right now, thank you very much.

Sun hopped off the ride Pokemon's back and nodded before it left. And then he turned to face Guzma again, he did the same, weird miming thing with his hands, looking up at the ex-Team Skull leader expectantly. The taller blinked, dumbfounded. “..Huh?” Sun did it again, slower and less excitedly. “Yeah, I.. Have no idea what you're trying to do, kid.” Sun paused, surprised, and then sighed silently, like he knew this was gonna happen. His Vaporeon pulled something out of Sun's backpack, and Sun pet it as he took the notebook out of it's mouth.  _Notebook?_ He flipped through the pages and turned it around to face Guzma.

-I want to partner up with you. - 

“In the..... Battle Tree??” Guzma asked, and Sun nodded, He was instantly opposed to the idea of fighting alongside Sun, what if he was doing this out of pity? To make him feel slightly better before he abandoned him for another, better battle partner??? But Sun's eyes were shimmering with anticipation, the kid looked 100% serious about this, even Vaporeon, who was draped across the younger boy's shoulders, looked hopeful. Guzma took a deep breath, ready to reject his offer. A flicker of doubt appeared on the younger boys face as he did this, as if he could tell Guzma was going to say no.

He looked like Guzma when he was a kid.

And suddenly the thought of saying no to Sun sounded really unappealing.

“Fff....iinnee. I'll do it.”

Sun practically jumped with joy and his Vaporeon let out an excited cry. Guzma snorted, secretly hoping he wouldn't let him down too much. Sun did something that caught the ex-Team Skull leader off guard, he hugged him? "Alright, alright, no need to get all affectionate, kid." He laughed, pushing Sun away gently

_After they won their first battle Sun praised all of his Pokemon silently, with pats and Pokebeans. “We just got lucky that time, y'know.” and Sun just rolled his eyes._

A few hours later and Guzma had realised that they hadn't lost once,

_Sun had somehow ended up sitting on Guzma's shoulders, Vaporeon (Who Guzma soon found out was nicknamed “Pip”.) was still draped around Sun's whenever he wasn't battling. They looked like a weird (but happy) family._

_Guzma had never felt so at home in his entire life._

They were unstoppable.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> whats that? sun has never been shown with a vaporeon at all ever?????? haha i have no idea what yr talkin abt
> 
> anyway i hope no one was out of character


End file.
